Problem: Let $a,$ $b,$ and $c$ be nonnegative real numbers such that $a^2 + b^2 + c^2 = 1.$  Find the maximum value of
\[2ab \sqrt{2} + 2bc.\]
Solution: Our strategy is to take $a^2 + b^2 + c^2$ and divide into several expression, apply AM-GM to each expression, and come up with a multiple of $2ab \sqrt{2} + 2bc.$

Since we want terms of $ab$ and $bc$ after applying AM-GM, we divide $a^2 + b^2 + c^2$ into
\[(a^2 + kb^2) + [(1 - k)b^2 + c^2].\]By AM-GM,
\begin{align*}
a^2 + kb^2 &\ge 2 \sqrt{(a^2)(kb^2)} = 2ab \sqrt{k}, \\
(1 - k)b^2 + c^2 &\ge 2 \sqrt{((1 - k)b^2)(c^2)} = 2bc \sqrt{1 - k}.
\end{align*}To get a multiple of $2ab \sqrt{2} + 2bc,$ we want $k$ so that
\[\frac{2 \sqrt{k}}{2 \sqrt{2}} = \frac{2 \sqrt{1 - k}}{2}.\]Then
\[\frac{\sqrt{k}}{\sqrt{2}} = \sqrt{1 - k}.\]Squaring both sides, we get
\[\frac{k}{2} = 1 - k.\]Solving for $k,$ we find $k = \frac{2}{3}.$

Thus,
\begin{align*}
a^2 + \frac{2}{3} b^2 &\ge 2ab \sqrt{\frac{2}{3}}, \\
\frac{1}{3} b^2 + c^2 &\ge 2bc \sqrt{\frac{1}{3}},
\end{align*}so
\[1 = a^2 + b^2 + c^2 \ge 2ab \sqrt{\frac{2}{3}} + 2bc \sqrt{\frac{1}{3}}.\]Multiplying by $\sqrt{3},$ we get
\[2ab \sqrt{3} + 2bc \le \sqrt{3}.\]Equality occurs when $a = b \sqrt{\frac{2}{3}}$ and $b \sqrt{\frac{1}{3}} = c.$  Using the condition $a^2 + b^2 + c^2 = 1,$ we can solve to get $a = \sqrt{\frac{2}{6}},$ $b = \sqrt{\frac{3}{6}},$ and $c = \sqrt{\frac{1}{6}}.$  Therefore, the maximum value is $\boxed{\sqrt{3}}.$